wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ziemia obiecana: Tom pierwszy: Rozdział V
Restauracja, do której przyjechał Borowiecki poszukując Moryca, znajdowała się zaraz za synagogą, w głębi podwórza, obstawionego, niby kamiennymi pudłami, czteropiętrowymi oficynami z trzech stron, bo czwartą zakończał mały ogródek, odgrodzony zielonymi sztachetkami i przyparty do tyłów olbrzymich, nagich czerwonych murów jakiejś fabryki. Mała oficynka parterowa stała w głębi pod samym murem i buchała oświetlonymi oknami i wrzaskliwą, podobną do ryczenia osłów wrzawą. - Oho, jest cała banda - pomyślał wchodząc do długiej niskiej sali, tak zaciemnionej dymami cygar, że w pierwszej chwili w tym sinawym obłoku, popstrzonym złotymi kulami gazowych świateł, nie odróżnił nikogo. Kilkadziesiąt osób tłoczyło się dookoła długiego stołu, krzyczało, gadało głośno, śmiało się i śpiewało, co połączone z brzękiem talerzy i przenikliwym szczękiem tłuczonego szkła tworzyło taką splątaną, zgiełkliwą wrzawę, że ściany się trzęsły i nic usłyszeć nie było można. Naraz przycichło nieco i jakiś ochrypnięty, pijany głos zaintonował z drugiego końca stołu: Agato! Ty interes feiny masz – Agato! Agato! Ja całuję ciebie w twarz - Agato! Agato! To mi za to piwa dasz - Agato! - Agato! - ryczał tłum wszystkimi możliwymi i niemożliwymi głosami, które tak pokryły głos Bum-Buma, który był tej piosnki przedziwnie głupiej kompozytorem i solistą, że na próżno krzyczał dalsze zwrotki, nikt go nie słuchał, bo wszyscy wyli: - Agato! Agato! - Bum-Bum, la, la, la! Agato! Tra, la, la, la! Agato! Cip, cip, cip, Agato! Tak ten śpiew podniecał, że zaczęli do taktu bić laskami w stół, kufle leciały na ściany lub rozpryskiwały się o piec, niektórym i to nie wystarczało, bo krzesłami bili o ziemię i jak zapamiętali, oślepli, z zamkniętymi oczami śpiewali: - Agato! Agato! - Panowie, na miłość boską, bo mi sprowadzicie tymi krzykami policję - zaczął błagać wystraszony gospodarz. - Pan potrzebujesz być cicho, my płacim! Panienko, proszę jedno piwo! - Hej, Bum-Bum, zaśpiewaj no pan - krzyczano do Buma, który poprawiał binokle obu rękami i stał w drugim pokoju przed bufetem. - Kwicz, Bum-Bum, ja i tak nie słyszę - szeptał jeden półsennie, leżąc na stole, który cały był pokryty butelkami wina i koniaków, maszynkami od kawy, kamionkami od porteru, kuflami i szkłem potłuczonym. - Agato! Agato! - wrzeszczał półgłosem jakiś kantorowicz, senny, z przymkniętymi oczami, pijany, bił laską w stół. - No, bawią się echt po łódzku - szepnął Karol szukając oczami Moryca. - Dyrektor! Panowie, jest i firma Bucholc Herman i Spółka! Jesteśmy zatem w komplecie. Panienko, kółko koniaków! - krzyczał jakiś wysoki i gruby Niemiec łamaną polszczyzną. Zatoczył się szerokim gestem dookoła, chciał jeszcze coś mówić, ale nogi mu się zwinęły i upadł na kanapę stojącą za nim. - Ależ to, widzę, cała banda wesoła. - Cały nasz komplet burszów. - My tak zawsze, jak pić, to solidarnie, jak co robić - zdechł pies. - O tak, solidarnie, jak mówi ten, no, jakże się nazywa, no, ten, co to mówił: "Hej, ramię do ramienia, wspólnymi łańcuchy!" - Opaszmy brzuchy albo inną galanterię - wtrącił ktoś z boku. - Cicho pan. Włóczęgom, psom i ludziom od Szai - wstęp wzbroniony! Zapisz pan to, panie redaktorze - wołał któryś zwracając się do wysokiego, chudego blondyna, melancholijnie siedzącego na środku pokoju, który błądził dużymi, jakby pożyczonymi oczami po ścianach pokrytych oleodrukami. - Moryc, mam do ciebie bardzo pilny interes - szepnął Karol przysiadając się do Welta i do Leona Cohna, bo obaj pili tylko ze sobą. - Pieniędzy chcesz, masz pugilares - szepnął nadstawiając kieszeń spodnią surduta - albo zaczekaj, chodźmy do bufetu. U diabła, jestem pijany - mruknął, na próżno usiłując się trzymać prosto. - Może dyrektor usiądzie. Napijem się, a! wódeczka jest, koniaczek jest, a! - Każcie mi dać jeść, bo głodnym jak wilk. Kelnerka przyniosła gorących serdelków, bo już nic więcej nie było w bufecie. Borowiecki zaczął jeść nie zważając na towarzystwo całe, które porozdzielane na grupy piło i gadało. Była to sama prawie młodzież łódzka, typowa młodzież z kantorów i składów, z małą domieszką techników fabrycznych i specjalistów innych zajęć. Bum-Bum, pomimo że był zupełnie pijanym, chodził po sali, w pięść się trzaskał, binokle poprawiał, pił ze wszystkimi, a chwilami podchodził do młodego chłopaka, który wciśnięty w głęboki fotel, obwiązany serwetką spał, i krzyczał mu do ucha: - Kuzyn, nie śpij! - Zeit ist Geld! Czyje conto? - odpowiadał nie otwierając oczu, stukał automatycznie kuflem w stół i spał dalej. - Kobieta! Daj pan pokój, to kein geszeft być kobietą, to szkoda czasu - wołał ze śmiechem znany powszechnie w Łodzi Feluś Fiszbin. - Ja jestem człowiek, panie, najautentyczniejszy człowiek - krzyczano przy drugim rogu, - Pan się nie chwal! Pan jesteś gruba symulacja człowieka - drwił Feluś. - Panie Fiszbin, pan może jesteś Fiszbin, ale pański interes nie jest nawet słoma. - Panie Weinberg, pan jesteś... no, już pan wiesz j my wiemy, co pan jesteś, ha, ha, ha. - Bum-Bum, zaśpiewaj majufes, bo się Żydy kłócą. - Konig, ty jesteś mój przyjaciel, ale ja ze smutkiem widzę, żeś ty coraz głupszy. Tobie już w brzuch głowa wlazła. Ja się o ciebie bardzo boję. Panowie, on się tak pasie, że jemu niedługo własna skóra nie wystarczy, on się w nią nie zmieści, ho, ho. Śmiech gruchnął ogólny, ale Konig nie odezwał się, popijał piwo i wpatrywał się w światła nieprzytomnymi oczami, siedział bez surduta, z rozpiętym kołnierzykiem u koszuli. - Wróćmy, doktorze, do kobiet - zaczął Feluś do sąsiada, który z opuszczoną na piersi brodą siedział i wykręcał ustawicznie i niezmordowanie wąsiki blond i co chwila nerwowym ruchem otrzepywał klapy surduta i wpychał w rękawy dosyć brudne mankiety. - Dobrze, to jest ważna kwestia, choćby z punktu socjalno-psychologicznego. - To jest żadna kwestia. Znasz pan chociażby jedną porządną kobietę? - Panie Feliksie, pan jesteś pijany, co pan wygadujesz! Ja panu tutaj w Łodzi pokażę setki najlepszych, najzacniejszych, najrozumniejszych kobiet - krzyczał wyrwany z apatii, podskakując na krześle i z błyskawiczną szybkością otrzepując sobie klapy. - To pewno pańskie pacjentki, pan je powinieneś chwalić. - Z punktu socjalno-psychologicznego biorąc, to, co pan mówisz, jest... - Z każdego boku jest to prawda, jest to cztery razy prawda. Pan mi dowiedź, że jest inaczej. - Mówię przecież panu. - To jest gadanie, tylko gadanie, mnie potrzeba faktów! Ja jestem człowiek realny, panie Wysocki, ja jestem pozytywista. Panienko, maszynka kawy, chartrezy! - Dobrze, dobrze! Zaraz panu dam fakty: Borowska, Amzelowa, Bibrychowa, bo co? - Ha, ha, ha, wyliczaj pan więcej, to dla mnie śliczny kawałek zabawy. - Pan się nie śmiej, to są porządne kobiety - krzyczał zaperzony. - Skąd to pan wiesz, miałeś je pan w komis? - rzucił cynicznie Feluś. - Nie wymieniłem jeszcze najpierwszych, takich, jak Zukerowa i Wolkmanowa. - To się nie liczy. Jedną mąż trzyma w zamknięciu, a druga nie ma czasu wyjrzeć na świat, bo ma na trzy lata czworo dzieci. - Keszterowa to co, to perkal? a Grosglikowa to wata? Cóż pan na to powie? - Ja nie powiem nic. - A widzisz pan - wołał doktor rozpromieniony, podkręcając wąsiki. - Ja jestem człowiek realny i dlatego nie powiem nic, bo co tu brać w rachubę kobiety brzydkie, to jest taki brzydki towar, żeby go w komis nie wziął nawet Leon Cohn, a on wszystko bierze. - Ja je biorę w rachubę i stawiam w pierwszym rzędzie. One mają oprócz zwykłej, organicznej uczciwości, jeszcze etykę. - Etykę, co to jest za towar? Kto w tym robi? - wołał nanosząc się od śmiechu. - Feluś, powiedziałeś witz na sto procent - krzyknął przez stół Leon Cohn klaszcząc w dłonie. Doktor nie odezwał się, pił gorącą kawę, którą mu Feluś nalał, podkręcał wąsiki, strzepywał klapy, wpychał mankiety i zwrócił się do sąsiada obok, który wciąż pił, milczał i co chwila przecierał czerwonym fularem okulary. - Mecenas masz to samo zdanie o kobietach co i pan Feliks? - Pni, to jest... uwasz pan dobrodziej... jak by to wyłuszczyć... hm- machnął ręką, napił się piwa, zapalił ciągle gasnącego papierosa i przypatrywał się płonącej zapałce. - Pytam się, co mecenas myślisz o kobietach? - szturmował doktor i nastawiać zaczynał twarz do nowej walki o cześć kobiet. - Uważa pan dobrodziej, ja nic nie myślę, ja piję piwo - machnął pogardliwie ręką i umoczył całą twarz w kuflu, jaki postawiła przed nim kelnerka. Pił długo, a potem palcami wyciskał białą pianę z wąsów rzadkich, które mu niby rudawą strzechą wisiały nad ustami, - Pan mi pokaż uczciwą kobietę, ja jej poślę Jedwab od Szmidt i Fitze, kapelusz od Madame Gustawe i mały papierek na który z banków z podpisem Grosglilka, to panu później opowiem o niej ciekawe rzeczy - zaczął się znowu śmiać. - Pan to gadaj na Batutach, tam może panu uwierzą i będą cenili pańskie zdanie, ale my trochę pana znamy, panie Feliksie. - Co tu redaktor swoją szpulkę wstawia? - Bo pan blagujesz, aż się krochmal sypie - odpowiedział ktoś za nazwanego redaktora, który zirytowany wyniósł się do bufetu. - Kuzyn, nie śpij - krzyknął Bum. - Zeit ist Geid! Czyje conto? - szepnął stukając kuflem w stół i chciał go podnieść do ust, ale nie doniósł, ręka mu opadła, piwo z kuflem poleciało na ziemię, nie wiedział o tym, tylko się bokiem przekręcił w fotelu, serwetą przysłonił twarz i spał, - Co osoba chce? Niech ładna osoba powie? - szeptał Leon Cohn usiłując pocałować wydzierającą mu się kelnerkę. .- Niech mi pan da spokój, niech mnie pan puści - i szarpnęła się energicznie. - Co osoba się rzuca, ja płacę, to ja się rzucę, ja jestem Cohn, Leon Cohn! - Co mi tam pańskie nazwisko, niech mnie pan puści - zawołała gwałtownie. - Niech osoba idzie do diabła! Szmelc! - rzucił pogardliwie za odchodzącą i zaczął ściągać porozpinany surdut i kamizelkę. - Moryc! Masz już dosyć pijaństwa, chodźmy do domu, jest ważny interes - szeptał Karol w najwyższym zniecierpliwieniu, bo Moryc pijany, z twarzą w dłoniach, siedział nieprzytomny i na wszystko, co słyszał, odpowiadał w kółko: - Ja jestem Moryc Welt, Piotrkowska 75, pierwsze piętro. Idź pan do diabła! - Panie Cohn, ja miałem do pana mały interes - szepnął Borowiecki. - Ile pan potrzebuje? Mlasnął językiem, trzasnął w palce i już wyciągnął pugilares. - Pan się prędko orientuje - uśmiechnął się Borowiecki. - Ja jestem Leon Cohn! Ile? - Jutro powie panu Moryc, ja chciałem się tylko zapewnić. Dziękuję panu. - Cała moja kasa, cały mój kredyt na pańskie rozporządzenie. - Bardzo dziękuję. Termin nie dłuższy jak trzymiesięczny. - Kto mówi o terminie? Pomiędzy przyjaciółmi taka bagatelka co stoi?... - Daj mi sodowej - mruknął Moryc. - Gdy mu przyniósł, pił wprost z syfonu, - Schube, powiedz prawdę, ile cię kosztuje ta twoja Józia? - szeptano za Karolem. - Drogi towar, jeśli chcesz kupić teraz. - Poczekam do licytacji, poczekam. Ale powiedz co cię to kosztuje, bo w Łodzi mówią, że z tysiąc rubli miesięcznie. - Może tysiąc, może pięć, nie wiem. - Nie płacisz? - Płacę, grubo płacę - wekslami. Mieszkanie zapłaciłem wekslem, meble wekslem, modniarkę wekslem, wszystko wekslem. Skąd ja mogę wiedzieć, co mnie to razem kosztuje, będę wiedział dopiero, jak się położę, ile zechcą wziąć za sto. Teraz nic nie wiem. - Wiesz, to jest genialne! - Słyszysz pan, panie Cohn, co mówią za nami? - Słyszę, słyszę. To jest grube łajdactwo, ale mądre, a, a, jakie mądre! - Chcesz, żebym jechał do domu? - pytał Moryc. - I to natychmiast, bardzo pilny interes. - Nasz interes? - Nasz, niesłychanie ważna rzecz, niesłychanie. - Jak interes, to ja jestem prawie trzeźwy. Chodźmy. Karol wyszedł prowadząc pod ramię Moryca, który się chwiał na nogach i nie mógł utrzymać równowagi, a za nimi przez otwarte drzwi buchnął potok śpiewów i krzyków i rozlał się po cichym, ciemnym podwórzu, i zginął w przestrzeniach, w nocy. Świt się już robił nad Łodzią, bo czarne kominy zaczęły majaczyć coraz jaśniejszymi barwami, dachy błyszczały w świetle tych bladych zórz, co niby róż najdelikatniejszy, zmieszany z perłami, roztrząsały swą światłość nad ziemią. Mróz pościnał błoto, pokrył miejscami kałuże warstwą lodu i pobielił mostki nad rynsztokami, i okrył bujną osędzieliną drzewa. Dzień zapowiadał się pogodny. Moryc wdychał całą piersią to chłodne, zimne powietrze i przychodził coraz bardziej do siebie. - Wiesz, nie pamiętam nigdy, abym się tak upił. Nie mogę sobie darować, szumi mi w głowie jak w samowarze. - Zrobię ci herbaty z cytryną, wytrzeźwiejesz, przygotowywani ci taką niespodziankę, że zechcesz się upić z radości po raz drugi. - No, ciekaw jestem, co to może być. I zaraz po przyjeździe, nie budząc już Mateusza, który spał, klęcząc przed kominem z głową na blasze, Karol nalał wody do samowara i zapalił pod nim gaz. Moryc się trzeźwił bardzo radykalnie, bo zlał głowę zimną wodą, umył się i wypiwszy kilka szklanek herbaty poczuł się zupełnie przytomnym. - No, jestem już fertig. Do diabła, zimno mi obrzydliwie. - Maks! - wołał tymczasem Karol trzęsąc z całej siły Bauma, ale Maks nie odezwał się i obciskał silniej surdut na głowę. - Na nic wszystko, śpi jak zabity. Tak mi zresztą pilno, że nie będę czekał. - Przeczytaj, Moryc, uważnie depeszę, tylko nie oglądaj adresu - zastrzegł, podając telegram. - Ba, kiedy nic nie rozumiem - cyfrowana! - Prawda. Zaraz ci przeczytam. I czytał mu wolno, bardzo dobitnie, podkreślając cyfry l daty. Moryc wytrzeźwiał zupełnie, na pierwsze słowa zerwał się on z krzesła i pochłaniał oczami, całym sobą, treść tego telegramu. Gdy Karol skończył i podniósł tryumfujący wzrok na niego, Moryc stał nieruchomy, zapatrzony w ten interes, po kilka razy wciskał binokle na nos, które mu zupełnie nie chciały się utrzymać, uśmiechał się tak słodko jak do ukochanej, szarpał nerwowo swoją piękną brodę, wreszcie rzekł uroczyście. - Wiesz, Karol, my mamy już przyszłość, my mamy grube pieniądze. Ten telegram wart jest sto tysięcy rubli, no, pięćdziesiąt co najmniej. My się możemy na tej uroczystości pocałować! Co to za interes, co to za interes! - I posuwał się do Borowieckiego chcąc go istotnie w tym radosnym podnieceniu ucałować serdecznie. - Daj spokój, Moryc. Nam potrzeba teraz gotówki nie pocałunków. - Prawda, masz rację, trzeba teraz pieniędzy i pieniędzy. - Czym więcej kupimy, tym więcej zarobimy. - Co się to w Łodzi będzie dziać. Aj! aj! Jeśli o tym wie Szaja albo Bucholc, jeśli zdąży wykupić, to wszyscy dopiero będą śpiewać. Skądżeś to wyrwał! - Moryc, to moja tajemnica, to moja nagroda. - Uśmiechnął się do siebie, bo przyszła mu na myśl Lucy. - Twoja tajemnica to twój kapitał. Mnie jednak dziwi jedno. - Co takiego? - Ja się tego, Karol, nie spodziewałem po tobie. Mówię zupełnie szczerze. Nie spodziewałem się, żebyś był zdolny mieć taki interes w ręku i chciał się dzielić z nami. - Toś mnie nie znał. - Wiesz, że po tym fakcie jeszcze cię mniej znam. - I patrzył na niego tak, jakby podejrzewał jaką zasadzkę, bo nie mógł pojąć, jak można chcieć się dobrowolnie dzielić zyskami. - Jestem A r y j c z y k, a ty jesteś Semita, w tym leży wytłumaczenie. - Ja go nie widzę, nie rozumiem, co chcesz powiedzieć przez to. - Tylko to, że ja chcę zrobić pieniądze, ale dla mnie świat się nie kończy na milionach nawet, a ty widzisz cały swój cel życia w zrobieniu pieniędzy. Kochasz pieniądze dla pieniędzy i zdobywasz je bezwzględnością, nie oglądając się na środki. - Bo każdy jest dobry, który pomaga. - To właśnie jest semicką filozofią. - Z czymże ja się potrzebuję liczyć. Właśnie taka filozofia nie jest ani aryjska, ani semicką, jest filozofia kupiecka. - No, mniejsza. Pomówimy o tym kiedy indziej obszerniej. Dlatego dzielę się z wami, że jesteście moimi wspólnikami i dawnymi przyjaciółmi. Zresztą, tak mi każe ambicja nawet, zrobić przysługę przyjaciołom. _ Droga ambicja. - Liczysz? - Bo wszystko się oblicza. - Ileż liczysz naszą dawną zażyłość? - Karol, ty się nie śmiej, ale ja ci powiem, iż twoją przyjaźń mógłbym obliczyć na ruble, bo ja przez nią, przez to, że razem mieszkamy, mam więcej kredytu o jakie dwadzieścia tysięcy rubli. Mówię ci szczerze. Borowiecki śmiał się serdecznie, zadowolony głęboko ze słów Moryca. - To co ja robię, zrobiłbyś i ty, zrobiłby i Baum. - Ja się boję, Karol, ja się bardzo boję, że Maks jest mądry człowiek, że on jest kupiec... Ale co ja, to zrobiłbym z całą przyjemnością. Zaczął gładzić brodę i nasadzać binokle, żeby pokryć wyraz ócz i ust, które mówiły zupełnie co innego. - Ty jesteś szlachcic, ty jesteś naprawdę von Borowiecki. - Maks! Wstawaj; śpiochu! - krzyczał do ucha Baumowi. - Nie budź mnie! - ryczał wściekły, wymachując nogami. - Nie wierzgaj, tylko wstawaj, bo jest pilny interes. - Karol, po co go budzisz - szepnął cicho Moryc. - We trzech przecież musimy się naradzić... - Dlaczego nie mamy zrobić tego interesu we dwóch? - Bo zrobimy go we trzech - powiedział zimno Borowiecki. - Czy ja mówię inaczej! Moglibyśmy tylko ułożyć bez niego, a jak wstanie, jak się wyśpi, to mu się powie! My w Łodzi stanowimy brylantową spółkę. I biegał po pokoju coraz prędzej. Opowiadał o przyszłych zarobkach, rzucał cyfry, siadał na chwilę przy stole, brał w obie ręce szklankę z herbatą i pił; był tak zdenerwowanym, że binokle wciąż mu wpadały do szklanki; klął, wycierał je o poły surduta i znowu biegał, albo pochylał się nad stołem i na ceracie kreślił kolumny cyfr, które zmazywał natychmiast poślinionym palcem. Tymczasem Baum wstał, wysapał się, wyklął w kil. ku językach, wypił olbrzymią ilość herbaty, zjadł wszystkie resztki z kolacji, jakie jeszcze były na ta. lerzach, zapalił krótką angielską fajeczkę i przygładzając swoją małą łysinkę, jaką miał nad czołem, mruknął: - Czego chcecie? Gadać prędko, bo mi się chce spać. - Nie pójdziesz spać, jeno się dowiesz. - Nie pyskuj. Karol przeczytał mu telegram. Moryc wyłożył plan, który był bardzo prosty: mieć pieniądze, dużo pieniędzy, jechać natychmiast do Hamburga, kupić co się da surowej bawełny i sprowadzić ją do Łodzi, zanim prawo o podwyższonym cle i taryfie zacznie obowiązywać. A potem sprzedawać, ma się rozumieć, z jak największym zyskiem. Baum myślał długo, zapisywał coś w notesie, fajkę wypalił, wytrząsnął popiół na spodek, przeciągnął swoje olbrzymie kości i rzekł: - Zapiszcie mnie na dziesięć tysięcy rubli, więcej nie mogę. Dobranoc! Podniósł się z krzesła, aby iść z powrotem spać. - Zaczekajże! Musimy się przecież porozumieć, Wyśpisz się jeszcze. - Niech was diabli wezmą z tymi porozumiewaniami się. Ach, te Polaki! W Rydze przez całe trzy lata mało co spałem, bo wszyscy się całe noce u mnie porozumiewali... i w Łodzi to samo. Usiadł niechętnie i zaczął nabijać fajkę. - Moryc, ile dajesz? - Tak samo dziesięć tysięcy. Nie wydobędę na razie więcej. - Więc i ja tak samo. - Zyski i straty będą równe. - Ale który z nas pojedzie? - zapytał Baum. - Może jechać Moryc tylko, bo on się zna dobrze i to jego specjalność. - Dobrze, pojadę. Co dacie gotówki zaraz? - Ja mam piętnaście rubli, mogę dołożyć mój pierścień brylantowy, zastawisz go u ciotki, da ci więcej niż mnie - mówił ironicznie Maks. - Mam wszystkiego przy sobie, zaraz... 400 rubli, mogę dać 300 zaraz. - Kto twoje weksle będzie żyrował, Baum? - Dam gotówkę. - Ja jeśli na czas nie wyrwę gotówki, to dam weksle z dobrym żyrem. Zaległa cisza. Maks położy! głowę na stole i patrzył na Moryca, który szybko coś pisał i obliczał. Karol chodził wolno po pokoju i wąchał dla orzeźwienia jakieś perfumy w kosztownym flakoniku. Dzień był już wielki i przez okna pozasłaniane gipiurowymi zasłonami wlewał białe, ostre światło poranku i mącił blask lampy i świec płonących w wielkich. brązowych kandelabrach. Cisza ogromna, cisza Łodzi w niedzielę, rozlewała się po mieście i przenikała do wnętrza mieszkania. Jakiś daleki turkot dorożki huczał niby grzmot po stwardniałym błocie i w pustej, jakby wymarłej ulicy. Karol otworzył lufcik, aby wpuścić trochę świeżego powietrza, i wyjrzał na ulicę. Szron pokrywał bruk i dachy i skrzył się jak brylanty w słońcu, co wstało gdzieś daleko za Łodzią, za fabrykami, których kominy, niby las gęsty i ponury, rozciągały się wprost okien i odcinały swoje potężne, surowe profile na tle zloto-błękitnego nieba. - A jak się ten interes nie uda - szepnął cofając się z okna. - Ano, to stracimy, psiakrew, i nic więcej - mruknął Maks obojętnie. - Możemy stracić trzy razy, bo kapitał, zarobek, a może i fabrykę. - Nie może tak być - wykrzyknął Maks bijąc ze złością w stół. - Fabrykę musimy mieć. Ja już z ojcem nie wytrzymam dłużej, a zresztą, czy mój fater długo pociągnie? Jeszcze rok, jeszcze dwa, a zjedzą go zięciowie, dogryzie go Zuker, on przecież zaczął już nas jeść, bo naśladuje nasze kapy na łóżka i nasze kołdry kolorowe i sprzedaje o 50% taniej; on nas żywcem zjada. A ja nie urodziłem się na parobka w cudzym interesie. Mam już trzydzieści lat, potrzebuję zacząć na siebie! - I ja mówię, .nie może być. Fabrykę, tak czy owak, mieć musimy. Ja także dłużej nie wytrzymam u Bucholca. - Boicie się? - szepnął Moryc. - To naturalna obawa, gdy się może stracić wszystko. - Ty, Karol, nie możesz zginąć w żadnym razie; ty ze swoją uznaną specjalnością, ze swoim nazwiskiem, ze swoim von, ze swoją twarzą, zawsze możesz dostać milion, chociażby z Mullerówną w dodatku. - Nie gadaj, mam narzeczoną, którą kocham. - Co to przeszkadza, można mieć dwie naraz narzeczone i w obu się kochać, a ożenić się z trzecią, która będzie miała pieniądze. Karol się nie odezwał, bo mu się przypomniała panna Mada i jej naiwny szczebiot; chodził po pokoju, a Maks usiadł na stole, ćmił fajkę i bujał długimi nogami i nadstawiał twarz na pocałunek słońca, co się przedarło wskroś okien domu naprzeciwko i kładło długą złotą smugę, pełną drgającego pyłu, na jego twarz rozespaną i na czarną głowę Moryca, siedzącego z drugiej strony stołu. - Jeśli się boicie ryzyka, to ja wam dam radę, a raczej powiem, że istotnie to jest ryzyko. A jeżeli o tym interesie wie cała bawełna łódzka? Jeżeli ja ich w Hamburgu zastanę wszystkich! A jeżeli przez wielkie i gwałtowne zapotrzebowanie bawełna pójdzie w górę za bardzo! A w Łodzi nie będziemy mieli komu jej sprzedać, to co? - przerobimy ją w swojej fabryce i zarobimy jeszcze więcej - szepnął Maks nadstawiając pod działanie słońca ucho jedno i część głowy. - Ale jest wyjście. Zarobicie również i bez ryzyka. - W jaki sposób? - zapytał Karol przystając. - Odstąpcie mi cały ten interes. Ja wam dam po pięć, no, po dziesięć tysięcy odstępnego, niech stracę, i to gotówką, bares geld, za parę godzin. - Świnia - mruknął Maks. - Daj pokój, Maks, on to robi z przyjaźni. - A właśnie, że z przyjaźni, bo jak ja stracę, wy i tak możecie mieć fabrykę, a gdy zarobicie, również wam to nie przeszkodzi. - Nie traćmy czasu na próżne gadaniny, trzeba iść spać. Kupujemy razem na wspólne ryzyko, a ty, Moryc, jedziesz dzisiaj do Hamburga, - Niech da pokrycie. Kupi za nasze pieniądze, a potem powie, że kupił dla siebie, jego stać na to! - To nasza przyjaźń i moje słowo jest pies, co ty gadasz, Maks - wykrzyknął oburzony. - Twoje słowo złoto, twoja przyjaźń to dobry weksel, ale ewikcję daj, to handel. - Załatwimy to w ten sposób, że Moryc będzie kupować i wysyłać zaraz pospiesznymi frachtami, na nachname. My wykupimy. - A gdzie moja pewność, że mnie nie wyeliminujecie ze spółki, co? - Świnia - zawołał głęboko dotknięty Maks, uderzając pięścią w stół. - Cicho, Maks, on ma rację. Zrobimy zaraz piśmienną umowę, którą się później dla uważnienia urzędowego przeciągnie przez regenta. Napisali zaraz upunktowaną wielokrotnie umowę, rodzaj aktu spółki, zawierającej się pomiędzy nimi trzema, na prowadzenie handlu surową bawełną. Było w niej wszystko przewidziane. - No, teraz stoimy na gruncie realnym. Ile mi wyznaczacie za zajęcie się tym interesem? - Teraz zwykłe komisowe za kupno, a później po, rozumiemy się. - Zaliczcie mi z góry, co możecie. Ja wam rachu-nek dokładny przedstawię strat, jakie poniosę przez czas pobytu w Hamburgu, strat na agenturze swojej, której przez ten czas nie będę mógł prowadzić. - Świnia - powiedział po raz trzeci Maks i wykręcił drugą stronę twarzy na słońce. - Maks, tyś mi powiedział trzy razy świnia, ja ci tylko raz odpowiem: głupi! Ty pamiętaj, że my mamy prowadzić nie romans, nie małżeństwo, tylko interes. Sam okpiłbyś Pana Boga, żeby się tylko dało, a mnie mówisz świnia, kiedy ja chcę tylko tego, co mi się należy prawnie. No, niech Karol powie. - Idź do diabła, stergnij. - No, zgoda, nie kłóćcie się ciągle. Jedziesz kurierem w nocy? - Tak. - Tylko, moi drodzy, pamiętajcie, ani dziś, ani później nikt nie ma wiedzieć, skąd wzięliśmy tę wiadomość o bawełnie. - Alboż my wiemy, co? - Taka tajemnica w trzech nie jest już tajemnicą. - Idźcie spać. Karol, tylko mnie już nie budź. Moryc, choć pocałuję cię na drogę, bo cię nie zobaczę przed wyjazdem, wstanę dopiero jutro. No, bądź zdrów, chłopie, a nie okpij nas - mówił żartobliwie, całując się z Morycem serdecznie, bo pomimo ciągłych kłótni i wymyślań lubili się bardzo ze sobą- - Ciebie kto by oszukał! - mruczał Moryc jakby z żalem. - Ty jesteś dobry chłop, Moryc, ale czuć cię na milę szachrajem. * * * Było już po dwunastej, gdy Karol się obudził. Słońce świeciło prosto w okna i zalewało blaskami cały pokój umeblowany z najwyszukańszym wykwintem. Mateusz, umyty, wystrojony po niedzielnemu, wsunął się na palcach. - Jest co? - zapytał Karol, bo często w nocy Bucholc przysyłał różne rozporządzenia. - Z fabryki nie ma nic, są tylko ludzie z Kurowa, z listem. Czekają od rana. - Niech zaczekają, przynieś list, a im daj herbaty, Wytrzeźwiałeś już? - Jestem już na glanc, proszę pana dyrektora. - Opatrzyłeś sobie już twarz, jak widzę. Mateusz spuścił oczy i zaczął przestępywać z nogi na nogę. - Raz jeszcze się upijesz, to możesz więcej nie pokazywać się. - Już tak nie będzie. Uderzył się w piersi, aż się rozległo. - Nie boli cię głowa? - Nie, ale mnie krzywda moja boli. Poproszę bardzo pana, a pan mi, mój pan najdroższy pozwoli, a to już jak pies służyć będę za to. - Na cóż mam ci pozwolić? - pytał ciekawie, ubierając się. - Żebym ja mógł trochę porachować żebra tym Szwabom, co mnie tak uszlachciły. - Takiś to mściwy? - Nie, nie mściwym, ale sponiewierania, ale swo-jej utoczonej krwi katolickiej - nie daruję. - A rób. co ci się podoba, byle ci tylko lepiej jeszcze nie przefasonowali twarzy. - Już ja im dam taki bejcz, co go im nikt nie spie-rze - szepnął mściwie i aż zaciął zęby od nagłej złości, jaka mu zalała serce. Sine plamy i siniaki zrobiły mu się pąsowe od wruszenia. Karol ubrał się i poszedł budzić przyjaciół. Nie było już nikogo. - Mateusz, panowie dawno wyszli? - Pan Baum wstał o dziewiątej, telefonował o konie do domu i jak przyszły, zaraz pojechał. - No, no, cuda się dzieją. - A pan Moryc wyszedł o jedenastej. Kazał mi walizkę podróżną naszykować i zanieść na kurier nocny. - Zawołaj tych ludzi. Coś mi jest, ale co? - myślał rozcierając sobie skronie, bo głowa mu ciężyła, czuł się niezdrów. Wstrząsał nim jakiś dreszcz zdenerwowania. Nie chciało mu się siedzieć, a czuł wstręt do poruszenia się z miejsca. Wypadki dzisiejszej nocy: teatr, loże, Lucy, knajpa, telegram, Moryc i Baum, przewijały mu się przez mózg w poszarpanych mgławicach i przechodziły pozostawiając po sobie nudę i znużenie. Zapatrzył się na wysmukły, kryształowy wazonik, pokryty bardzo pięknym rysunkiem złotym: złote lilie francuskie na tle mocnej purpury kryształu, którym przeświecało słońce i kładło krwawopomarańczowy cień na jedwabne, kremowe okrycie stołu. - Ładna kombinacja - myślał, ale nie chciało mu się dalej patrzeć. - Niech będzie pochwalony. Odwrócił się do wchodzących. - A, to wy z Kurowa. Macie list od panienki? Wyciągnął rękę i zauważył, że mu pożółkła. - Jest pismo. Daj, matka, wielmożnemu panu - powiedział poważnie chłop w białej kapocie wyszywanej na szwach czarnymi tasiemkami, w portkach w poprzeczne czerwone, białe i zielone pasy, w kamizelce granatowej z mosiężnymi guziczkami, koszulę miał zawiązaną na czerwoną wstążeczkę; stanął przy drzwiach wyprostowany, baranicę zawiesił na własnych pięściach przyciśniętych do piersi i patrzał niebieskimi, surowymi oczami w Borowieckiego, od czasu do czasu odrzucając ruchem głowy grzywę płowych, niby konopie wymiądlone włosów, co mu wciąż opadały na twarz starannie wygoloną. Kobieta list wydobyła z dziesięciu co najmniej obwiązań i podejmując Karola za nogi, podała. Przeleciał szybko oczami list i pytał: - Wy się nazywacie Socha? - Tak, rychtyk Socha, rzeknij no, matka - szepnął. szturchnąwszy łokciem żonę. - Juści prawda, Socha on jest, a ja jego żona i przyśliśwa prosić wielmożnego pana niziniera o robotę na fabryce, o... - zatrzymała się chwilę, spoglądając na męża. - Juścić o robotę, rzeknij no, matka, od początku. - Właśnie pisze mi tu ojciec i panienka o waszym nieszczęściu. Spaliliście się, co? - Juścić że spalili, opowiedzże, jak było, matka. - A to było tak, wielmożny panie, powiem rzetelnie jak na spowiedzi. Mieliśwa chałupę zaraz za dworem, pierwszą ode wsi. Grontu to mój kupił ino dwie morgi i prętów dwadzieścia i pięć, co nam starszy pan, niby ociec wielmożnego pana niziniera, sprzedał, a za cośmy zapłacili całe trzysta złotych. Używić by się z tego nie używił. Kartofle były swoje, krowę się uchowało, świniak zawżdy galanty kwicał w chlewie, kuń był, bo stary mój jeździł na furmanki do miasteczka i woził różnych ludzi do kolei albo i Żydów, na ten przykład, za rubla, jak się dało. A mnie to paninka cięgiem wołała do dworu na posługi, a to do prania, a to do robienia płótna, a to kiej się krowa ocielić miała. Święta panienka, a to naszego Walka to tak wyuczała, co chłopak zna i drukowane, i pisane, a na złotym untarzyku to cytać poredzi z kużdej strony, mistranture tyż zna galancie, bo do mszy świętej księdzu Szymonowi sługuje. A chłopak ma dopiro na dziesiąty rok - zatrzymała się. aby wytrzeć nos w fartuch i obetrzeć załzawione rozczuleniem oczy. - Prawda, mój syn Wałek ma na dziesiąty rok, mów, matka, dokumentnie - szepnął poważnie chłop. - Juści na dziesiąty, albo od Zielnej, albo na samą Siewną. - Mówcie prędzej, bo, widzicie, ja się mam czasu - prosił Borowieoki, który chociaż się nudził podczas tego bezładnego opowiadania i mało słyszał, siedział cierpliwie, bo wiedział, że chłopi lubią się przede wszystkim wygadać i wyżalić po ludzku, a robił to głównie dlatego, że pochodzili z Kurowa. - Rzeknij, matka, co ostało, bo wielmożnemu panu spieszno. - To z łaski Boski i z łaski panienki i bez to, co stary miał kunia i zarabiał, i bez to, co się czasem przedało, a to prosiaka jakiego, a to gąskę, a to czasem jaką kapkę mleka albo i półkwartek masła i jajków, tośwa się miały niezgorzy. Cała wieś nam zazdrościła, że to my pierwsze były przy dworze, że to nas panienka uważała, że to w izbie i obrazy święte były pikne, we złotych ramach, że to i odzienie zawżdy było jak się patrzy, żeśwa się to nie bijały, bo panienka cięgiem mówiła, że to grzych i obraza boska największa; że to mój u księdza Szymona często był i woził go do kolei, to bez to pomstowały na nas. A już najgorsza to była ta Pietrkowa, co to siedzi ino bez miedzę. Kłótnica taka, że ją i ksiądz Szymon już nieraz z ambony napominał. Nic nie pomogło, cięgiem tylko bij zabij na mnie. A taka niepoczciwa, co szczekała po cały wsi. że to ze dworu wynoszę kaszę, że mój kradnie siano z dworskich stogów. Widzieliście wy, ludzie! Ażeby nam tak kulasy poupadły, jak jej ozór ten przeklęty odleci za szczekanie, jeśliwa co wzięły. Ale żeby to ino to! - Cóż ona więcej zrobiła, mówcie - szepnął prawie z rozpaczą, bo kobieta gadała coraz szczegółowiej, ośmielona jego życzliwym wzrokiem. - A to bez nią myśwa się spaliły. Bo było tak, że zawżdy, jak to po somsiedzku się przytrafia, gąsiaki moje, już takie w knotach, co bym nijak nie mogła sprzedać po pięćdziesiąt kopiejek, przeszły na jej po- j le, ale nie było i pacierza, ino co dziobami chwyciły chila tyla trawkę, a ta suka zapowietrzona poszczuła je. Ażebyś Boga przy skonaniu nie oglądała, ażebyś! Zaraz mi zdechnęło pięcioro tych gąsków, bo je tak pies pogryz. Com się wypłakała, to jaże trudno wypowiedzieć. Stary przyjechał, ja mu mówię, a on mi rzekł: "Inszej rady ni ma na taką, ino sprać tak, coby gnaty poczuła." - Prawda, rzekłem tak, mów dalej, matka. - Sprałam ją rzetelnie, zdarłam za te kudły, co ma kiej czarownica, utytłałam w gnojówce, skopałam kiej sukę. A to mi potem wieprzaka przetrąciła. Poszliśwa na sądy. Niech ta sprawiedliwość sądzi, kto winowaty - wykrzyknęła rozkrzyżowując ręce. - A kiedyż was spaliła? - Ja nie mówię, co ona, ino że bez nią, bo jakieśmy siedzieli w sądzie, przylata woźny i pedo: "Chałupa się wam, Sochowa, pali!" Jezus Maria, jakby mi kto łysty poprzetrącał, ruszyć się z miejsca nie mogłam. - No, dosyć, rozumiem. A teraz chcecie znaleźć robotę w fabryce? - Juści tak, wielmożny panie. Bośwa zeszły na dziady, bo się spaliło wszyćko: i chałupa, i obora, i całki lewentarz, nic, ino teraz iść po proszonym. Zaczęła płakać spazmatycznie, a chłop stał wciąż poważnie, zapatrzony w Borowieckiego, odgarniając jednakim ruchem głowy grzywę, co mu co chwila spadała na oczy i twarz. - Znacie tu kogo w Łodzi? - Są tutak ludzie z naszych stron, jest Antek Michałów, jest, powiedz dokumentnie, matka. - Juści, że są, ino nie włada, kaj ich szukać. - Przyjdźcie do mnie, Socha, we wtorek o pierwszej godzinie. Robotę wam znajdę. Mateusz - krzyknął na lokaja - poszukaj im mieszkania i zaopiekuj się nimi. Mateusz krzywił się niechętnie i pogardliwie patrzył na nich. - No, idzicie z Bogiem, a we wtorek przyjdźcie. - Przyjdziewa, mów no, matka. Ale kobieta schyliła się do nóg Karolowi i obejmując je prosiła: - A tom po tej ostatniej kurze, co się nie spaliła, uzbierała mendel jajków, to niechta wielmożnemu panu będą na zdrowie, bo ze szczyrego serca dajem - i położyła mu u nóg węzełek. - Prawda, niechta będą na zdrowie - i pochylił się także do nóg. - No, dobrze, dziękuję wam, przyjdźcie we wtorek. - Zostawił ich i poszedł do drugiego pokoju. - Co za kopalniani ludzie! przeżytki - mruczał chodząc poruszony nieco, siadł i czytał list od narzeczonej. "Mój drogi panie Karolu! Dziękuję serdecznie za list ostatni, sprawił on dziadkowi wielką przyjemność, a mnie wprost rozrzewnił i porwał. Jaki pan dobry! przez umyślnego aż przysyłać kwiaty." Uśmiechnął się drwiąco, bo kwiaty owe dostał od kochanki w takiej ilości, że nie wiedział, co z nimi zrobić, więc posłał je narzeczonej. "Jakie to śliczne te róże! chyba nie łódzkie? a może mój drogi pan sprowadzał umyślnie z Nizzy, jak to kiedyś? To by mnie, bardzo ciesząc, bardzo smuciło jednak, bo nie mam czym również pięknym się odwdzięczyć. Wie pan, te kwiaty są dzisiaj jeszcze, po dwóch tygodniach, prawie nie zmienione - to zadziwiające. Wprawdzie pielęgnuję je bardzo, bo nie ma Usteczka, któremu bym nie powiedziała, dotykając każdego ustami: "Kocham." Ale... dziadek się ze mnie śmieje i powiedział, że napisze o tym do pana, więc ja się już sama przyznaję, a pan się o to przecież nie pogniewa, prawda?..." - Anka moja droga - szepnął porwany uczuciem i rozjaśnionymi oczami czytał dalej: "Z pieniędzmi już załatwione, są w Banku Handlowym do pańskiego rozporządzenia, bo kazałam je zapisać na pana nazwisko, na nasze nazwisko..." - Złota dziewczyna! "Kiedyż będzie ta fabryka? Ja tak niecierpliwie czekam, bo takam ciekawa zobaczyć ją i mojego drogiego pana jako fabrykanta! A dziadek zrobił sobie nawet świstawkę i nią budzi nas i zwołuje na śniadania i obiady. Wczoraj był u nas pan Adam Stawski, pamięta go pan? bo podobno byliście panowie razem w gimnazjum? Opowiadał bardzo ciekawe i wesołe szczegóły z waszego życia. Od niego dopiero dowiedziałem się że mój kochany pan Karol to był taki łobuz i takie miał powodzenie u kobiet jeszcze w gimnazjum. Ale dziadek przeczy temu stanowczo i mówi, że pan Adam łgarz zawołany. Komu pan każe wierzyć? Pan Adam stracił wszystko, bo majątek sprzedało mu Towarzystwo, ma wkrótce jechać do Łodzi, będzie i u pana." - Jeszcze jeden niedołęga! - szepnął niechętnie. "Ma jakiś projekt wielkiego wynalazku i obiecuje sobie, że na nim w Łodzi zrobi majątek." - Idiota! nie pierwszy i nie ostatni. "Trzeba mi kończyć, bo mi się tak oczy kleją i dziadek ciągle woła, żebym poszła spać. Dobranoc, mój królu złoty, dobranoc! Napiszę jutro obszerniej. Dobranoc. Anka" W przypisku było jeszcze gorące polecenie oddawców listu. - Pieniądze są, to dobrze, to bardzo dobrze, dwadzieścia tysięcy rubli. Złota dziewczyna. Bez namysłu oddaje swój posag. Przeczytał raz jeszcze list i schował go do biurka. - Złota, dobra, poświęcająca się dziewczyna, ale... Dlaczego jest to "ale"! U diabła! - uderzył nogą w dywan i zaczął bezmyślnie przerzucać stosy papierów na stole. - Tak, dobra, może najlepsza z tych, jakie znam, ale, ale, co mnie ona obchodzi?... Czy ja ją kocham? Czy ja ją kiedy kochałem? Postawmy kwestię szczerze - myślał przypominając sobie dokładnie. - Konie pana Bucholca po pana dyrektora - meldował Mateusz. Wsiadł do powozu i pojechał do Bucholca. Bucholc mieszkał na samym końcu miasta, za fabrykami swoimi. W dużym parku, graniczącym jedną stroną z murami fabryk, które nad nim panowały, stał jednopiętrowy dom nazywany pałacem, zbudowany w tym łódzko-berlińsko-renesansowym stylu, z wieżami baniastymi po rogach, z szeregiem facjat ozdobnych, z tarasem na dachu, obwiedzionym żelazną balustradą. Grupa wielkich, smutnych brzóz bieliła się w gazonie głównym przed podjazdem pałacowym. Ścieżki były wysypane miałem węglowym i biegły niby pasy czarnej croisy wpośród poobwiązywanych słomą róż i drzewek południowych, co niby szyldwachy wyciągniętą i załamującą się pod prostym kątem linią obiegały wielki czworoboczny trawnik, na którego rogach stały cztery posągi, okręcone na zimę w kawały barchanowych podkładek, zrudziałych na deszczach i mrozach. W jednym końcu parku, pod czerwonymi murami fabryki, przez niskie krzewy i drzewa błyszczały w słońcu okna oranżerii. Park był smutny i niedbale utrzymywany. Lokaj w czarnej liberii otworzył przed Borowiec-kim wielkie drzwi do przedpokoju, wyłożonego dywanem i obwieszonego fotografiami fabryk, grupami robotników i mapami majątków ziemskich, jakie posiadał Bucholc. Czworo drzwi prowadziło w głąb domu, a wąskie żelazne schody na piętro. Wielka, żelazna latarnia w stylu gotyckim, wisząca u sufitu, rozrzucała łagodne światło, co kolorowy-mi, jakby wypłowiałymi plamami mżyło na ciemnym dywanie i drzewem wyłożonych ścianach. - Gdzie pan prezes? - Na górze, w swoim gabinecie. Lokaj szedł naprzód i uchylał portier, otwierał drzwi, a Borowiecki szedł wolno przez wspaniałe pokoje. bardzo poważnie i ciężko umeblowane, zaciemnione prawie zupełnie storami opuszczonymi. Cisza go otaczała zupełnie, bo odgłos kroków tłumiły dywany. Uroczysta, zimna powaga panowała w mieszkaniu; meble stały w pokrowcach ciemnych, zwierciadła, wielkie żyrandole, kandelabry, obrazy nawet na ścianach pokryte były zasłonami i tonęły w zmroku, w którym tylko błyszczały brązowe ozdoby majolikowych pieców i złocenia stiukowych sufitów. - Herr von Borowiecki! - meldował poważnie lokaj w jednym z pokojów, gdzie pod oknem, w głębokim fotelu, z pończochą w ręku, siedziała Bucholcowa. - Gut morgen, Herr Borowiecki - odezwała się pierwsza, wyjęła drut i wyciągnęła do niego rękę jakimś automatycznym ruchem. - Gut morgen, Madam - pocałował ją w rękę i poszedł dalej. Kundel! Kundel! - zakrzyczala za nim papuga, uczepiona nogami u parapetu. Bucholcowa pogłaskała ją, uśmiechnęła się przy-aźnie do bandy wróbli, co pod oknami na drzewach się biły, popatrzyła w świat pełen słońca i znowu robiła pończochę. Bucholca znalazł Borowiecki w narożnym gabinecie. Siedział przed wielkim piecem z zielonych gdańskich kafli cudownie ornamentowanych, w którym palił się ogień, grzebał w nim ustawicznie swoim nieodstępnym kijem. - Dzień dobry! Kundel, krzesło dla pana - zawołał silnym głosem na lokaja, który stał przy drzwiach, gotowy na najmniejsze skinienie. Karol usiadł tuż obok niego, plecami do ściany. Bucholc podniósł swoje jastrzębie, czerwone oczy i dosyć długo świdrował twarz jego. - Chory jestem - szepnął wskazując na nogi pookręcane w białą flanelę i leżące na taburecie, wprost ognia, niby dwa wały materiału surowego. - Ciągle to samo? reumatyzm? - Tak. tak - szeptał i jakiś bolesny skurcz skrzywił mu szarożółtawą, okrągłą twarz. - Szkoda, że pan prezes nie wyjechał na zimę do San Remo lub gdziekolwiek na południe. - Co to pomoże, a ucieszyłbym tylko Szaję i tych wszystkich, co by chcieli, abym zdechł jak najprędzej. Kundel, popraw - krzyknął na lokaja wskazując na nogę swoją, zsuwającą się z taburetu. - Ostrożnie! ostrożnie! - krzyknął. - Myślę, że tych, co by chcieli pańskiej śmierci, jest bardzo mało, a może i nie ma ich zupełnie w Łodzi, jestem nawet pewny, że ich nie ma. - Co mi pan gadasz, wszyscy chcą, abym umarł, wszyscy - i dlatego właśnie na złość będę jeszcze żył długo, pan myślisz, że nie mam zazdrosnych, co? - Kto by ich nie miał. - Ile by dał Szaja za moją śmierć, jak pan myślisz? - Przypuszczam tylko, że za ruinę pańską, gdyby ta była możebną, to dałby bardzo wiele, bardzo wiele| pomimo swojego skąpstwa. - Pan myślisz? - szepnął i oczy mu strzeliły płomieniem nienawiści. - Cała Łódź wie o tym. - Jeszcze i wtedy kogo by oszukał, bo zapłaciłby fałszywymi pieniędzmi albo wekslami bez wartości. Kundel... - opuścił głowę na piersi, na stary watowany szlafrok z łatami na łokciach, i zapatrzył się w ogień. Borowiecki, zaprawiony już dobrze w tej serwili-stycznej subordynacji wobec milionerów, nie śmiał nic mówić, czekał cierpliwie, aż on pierwszy zacznie. Rozglądał się po ścianach, wybitych bardzo ciemnym wiśniowym adamaszkiem jedwabnym, obwiedzionym szeroką złotą lamperią. Kilka ordynarnych oleodruków niemieckich wisiało na ścianach. Olbrzymie mahoniowe biurko stało w rogu pomiędzy dwoma oknami, przysłoniętymi ekranami z kolorowych szkieł. Linoleum, naśladujące posadzkę, pokrywało podłogę gabinetu i było nader mocno powydeptywane. - Słucham pana - mruknął szorstko. - Mówiliśmy o Szai. - Dajmy spokój temu. Kundel niech tutaj przyjdzie Hamer. Co to, za pięć minut mam brać pigułki, a tego błazna nie ma jeszcze. Pan znasz wczorajsze nowiny? - Słyszałem, pan Knoll mówił mi w teatrze. - Pan bywasz w teatrze? Oczy mu zaświeciły urągliwą złośliwością. - Nie rozumiem nawet, pytania pana prezesa. - Prawda, że pan Polak, prawda, że pan von - zaczął się krzywić jakby do śmiechu. - Przecież i pan prezes bywa w teatrze. - Ja jestem Bucholc, panie von Borowiecki. Ja mogę bywać wszędzie, gdzie mi się podoba - podniósł głowę i dumnie, miażdżąco patrzył. - Winne są teatry, że zamiast być dla niektórych ludzi tylko, stoją otworem dla wszystkich mających za co kupić sobie miejsce - szepnął Borowiecki i nie mógł powstrzymać złośliwego uśmiechu. - Nie słucham pańskie gadanie - stuknął ze złością kijem w głownie, że aż się iskry posypały na pokój. - Daruje pan prezes, że go pożegnam - mówił Borowiecki podnosząc się z krzesła, zirytowany ostatnimi słowami. - Siedź pan, zaraz będzie obiad. Tu się nic ma o co obrażać, zresztą pan wiesz, jak pana cenię, pan jesteś wyjątkowym Polakiem. Knoll mówił panu o wszystkim? - O bankructwach ostatnich. - Tak, tak... Wyjechał za pilnym interesem i właśnie proszę pana o zastąpienie go na cały czas nie. obecności. Murray zastąpi pana w drukarni. - Dobrze, a co do Murraya, to bardzo zdolny człowiek. - I głupi. Siadajże pan. Ja lubię Polaków, ale z wami wcale gadać nie można, zaraz się byle słówkiem obrazi, i bądź zdrów. Langsam, panie Borowiecki, langsam, pan nie zapominaj, że jesteś moim człowiekiem. - Pan prezes za często mi przypomina, abym o tym chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć mógł. - Uważasz pan to za niepotrzebne? - pytał patrząc na niego z uśmiechem dobrotliwym. - Jak komu i jak gdzie. - Ja bym panu dał konie, tylko niech pan nimi powozi bez bata i bez cugli. - Porównanie jako porównanie nie jest złe, tylko nie bardzo można je zastosować do nas wszystkich, pracujących u pana. - Ja go nie stosuję do pana ani do pańskich niektórych. uważasz pan, mówię niektórych kolegów, tylko do tej czarnej roboczej masy... - I ta robocza masa to ludzie. - Bydło, bydło - wykrzyknął bijąc kijem w taboret z całych sił. - Pan się tak nie patrz na mnie, ja tak mówić mogę, bo ja ich wszystkich żywię. - Tak, ale oni pracują dosyć dobrze na to żywienie, zarabiają. - U mnie zarabiają, ja im daję zarobek, oni mnie powinni całować po nogach, bo jakbym im nie dal roboty, to co? - To by sobie znaleźli gdzie indziej - szepnął, bo złość nim miotać poczynała. - Zdechliby z głodu, panie Borowiecki, jak psy. Borowiecki nic już się nie odzywał, był zirytowany tą pychą głupią Bucholca, który przecież pomiędzy łódzkimi fabrykantami był unikatem z wielkiego rozumu i wykształcenia, a tak prostej kwestii nie rozumiał. - Panie prezesie, szedłem właśnie z pigułkami, kiedy przyszedł August. - Cicho! Jeszcze całe dwie minuty. Zaczekaj! - rzucił ostro do swojego nadwornego doktora, który się nieco zmieszał takim przyjęciem, ale stanął pokornie o kilka kroków przy drzwiach i czekał, biegając zalęknionym, niespokojnym wzrokiem po twarzy Bucholca, który, wpatrzony w stary srebrny zegarek, nachmurzony siedział w milczeniu. - Ty się, Hamer, pilnuj, ja ci płacę za to, dobrze płacę - rzekł po chwili, nie odrywając wzroku. - Panie prezesie! - Bucholc mówi, cicho! - rzekł z naciskiem i uderzył go oczami. - Ja jestem punktualny, jak mi raz powiedzieli, że brać pigułki co godzina, to biorę co godzina. Pan musisz być bardzo zdrowym, panie Borowiecki, widać to po panu. - Tak bardzo jestem zdrowy, że jakbym posiedział w fabryce w drukarni, jeszcze dwa lata, to mam pewne suchoty. Już mnie doktorzy ostrzegali. - Dwa lata! można jeszcze dużo wydrukować towaru przez dwa lata. Hamer, dawaj! Hamer z namaszczeniem odliczał piętnaście pigułek homeopatycznych na wyciągniętą rękę Bucholca. - Prędzej! ty kosztujesz tyle co dobra maszyna, a ruszasz się tak powoli - syknął i połknął pigułki. Lokaj podał mu na srebrnej tacy szklankę z wodą do picia po lekarstwie. - On mi każe połykać arszenik, to jakaś nowa metoda leczenia, zobaczymy, zobaczymy... - Ja już widzę duże polepszenie w zdrowiu pana prezesa. - Cicho, Hamer. nikt cię o to wcale nie pyta, - Dawno pan prezes prowadzi tę arszenikową kurację? - zapytał Borowiecki. - Trzeci miesiąc mnie już zatruwa. Możesz iść, Hamer! - rzucił wyniośle. Doktór ukłonił się i wyszedł. - Łagodny człowiek z tego doktora, ma obwatowane nerwy! - zaśmiał się Borowiecki. - Ja mu je watuję pieniędzmi. Ja mu dobrze płacę. - Telefon się pyta, czy jest pan Borowiecki? co mam powiedzieć? - meldował w drzwiach dyżurny przyboczny urzędnik Bucholca. - Pozwoli pan prezes? Bucholc kiwnął niedbale głową. Karol zeszedł na dół, do przybocznego kantoru Bucholca, gdzie był telefon. - Borowiecki, kto woła? - pytał przykładając ucho do muszli. - Lucy. Kocham cię! - drgały mu roztrzęsione odległością wyrazy w uchu. - Wariatka! - szepnął uśmiechając się ironicznie na stronie. - Dzień dobry. - Przyjdź wieczorem o ósmej. Nikogo nie będzie. Przyjdź. Czekam. Kocham cię! Słuchaj, całuję cię, do widzenia. Istotnie, odczuł rozpryśnięte mlaśnięcie, jakby odgłos pocałunku. Telefon zamilkł. - Wariatka! Będzie z nią ciężko, nie zadowolni się byle czym - myślał powracając na górę i był więcej zniecierpliwionym niż uradowanym tym oryginalnym dowodem miłości. Bucholc, wciśnięty w fotel, położył kij na kolanach i przerzucał jakąś grubą, przepełnioną cyframi broszurę, która tak go pochłonęła, że co chwila łapał spodnią wargą przycięte krótko wąsy, co się nazywało w języku fabrycznym: "ssie nos'', a co było oznaką głębokiego zaabsorbowania. Stos cały listów i rozmaitych papierów leżał przy nim na niskim stoliku, cała świeżo nadeszła poczta dzisiejsza, którą zwykle sam odbierał. - Pomoże mi pan rozsegregować listy, panie Borowiecki, zastąpi pan Knolla od razu, zresztą, chcę pana nieco zabawić. Borowiecki spojrzał pytająco. - Listami. Zobaczy pan, jakie i o co listy pisują do mnie. Odłożył za siebie broszurę. - Kundel, dawaj! Lokaj wszystkie papiery ze stolika zsypał mu na kolana. Bucholc z szybkością nieporównaną przeglądał koperty i rzucał za siebie razem z objaśnieniem: - Kantor! Lokaj w powietrzu chwytał wielkie koperty opatrzone firmami. - Knoll! - Listy z adresem zięcia. - Fabryka! Na tych był adres firmy dla doręczenia pracującym w fabrykach. - Centrala! - Faktury kolejowe, zapotrzebowania, rachunki, trasy. - Drukarnia! - Cenniki farb, próbki kolorów na cienkich kartonach i malowane wzory deseni. - Szpital! - Listy do szpitala fabrycznego i do doktorów. - Merienhof! - Do zarządu majątków ziemskich, który był przy głównym zarządzie fabryki. - Osobno! Te były niezdecydowane i szły na biurko Bucholca albo zabierał je Knoll. - Uważaj, Kundlu! - krzyknął uderzając kijem za siebie, bo usłyszał list padający na ziemię, i zno-wu rzucał i komenderował ostro i krótko. Lokaj zaledwie zdążył chwytać i wrzucać w otwory szafki z odpowiednimi napisami, którymi wpadały przez rury na dół, do przybocznego kantoru, skąd jr rozwożono natychmiast i roznoszono. - A teraz będziemy się bawić! - szepnął skonczywszy rzucać, zostało mu na kolanach tylko z dziesięć listów różnych formatów i kolorów. - Bierz pan i czytaj! Karol rozdarł kopertę pierwszego listu, równą opatrzoną monogramem, i wyjął list pachnący fiołka-mi, pisany wykwintnym kobiecym charakterem. - Czytaj pan, czytaj - szepnął widząc, że Borowiecki przez dyskrecję się ociąga. "Jaśnie wielmożny panie prezesie! Ośmielona rozgłosem i czcią, z jaką wszystko, co nieszczęśliwe, wymawia imię pana prezesa, udaję się do niego z błagalną prośbą o pomoc, udaję się tym śmielej, iż wiem, że czcigodny pan nie zostawi prośby mojej bez odpowiedzi, jak nigdy nie zostawia niedoli ludzkiej, łez sierocych, i cierpień i nieszczęść bez wsparcia i opieki. Znane jest twoje dobre serce w całym kraju, znane! Bóg wie, komu dawać miliony!" - Ha, ha, ha! - śmiał się cicho i tak serdecznie, iż mu oczy na wierzch wychodziły. "Nieszczęścia nas prześladowały, grady, pomór, susze, ogień, i doprowadziły do ostatecznej ruiny i takiej, że dzisiaj mąż mój sparaliżowany dogorywa." - Niech zdechnie! - rzucił twardo. "A ja z czworgiem dzieci umieram z głodu. Zrozumie pan prezes okropność mego położenia, okropność tego kroku, jaki robię ja, wychowana w innej sferze, jako kobieta z towarzystwa, muszę się poniżać i nie dla siebie, bo raczej umarłabym z głodu, ale to czworo niewinnych dziatek!" - Daj pan spokój, to nudne. W końcu czego ona chce? - Pożyczki na założenie sklepu, w ilości tysiąca rubli - rzekł Karol przeczytawszy spiesznie resztę listu, pisanego wciąż w tym płaczliwie sztucznym stylu. - W ogień! - zakomenderował krótko. - Czytaj pan dalej. Teraz był list mozolnie wykaligrafowany jakiejś wdowy po urzędniku, która miała sześcioro dzieci i sto pięćdziesiąt rubli emerytury i prosiła o danie jej w komis sprzedaży resztek fabrycznych, aby mogła wychować dzieci na dobrych obywateli kraju. - W ogień! Ja na tym dużo stracę, jak z nich będą złodzieje. potem następował list jakiegoś szlachcica, pisany nie bardzo ortograficznie, na papierze pachnącym śledziami i piwem, widocznie pisany w jakiejś restauracji małomiasteczkowej, w którym ten przypomniał, że przed laty miał przyjemność znać Bucholca i jako mu wtedy sprzedawał parę koni. - Ślepych!... Znam go, on pisuje co rok, jak się rata kwietniowa zbliża, nie czytaj go pan dalej, ja wiem, co tam jest, prośba o pieniądze i zaklinanie, że szlachcic szlachcica bronić powinien! Głupiec! W ogień. I tak dalej szły listy: od wdów z dziećmi, bez dzieci, z mężami chorymi lub matkami, od sierot, od okaleczonych w fabryce, od ludzi poszukujących posad, od techników, inżynierów, od rozmaitych wynalazców, którzy obiecywali zrobić przewrót w przemyśle bawełnianym, a tymczasem żądali pożyczki na dokończenie studiów i modeli; był nawet jeden list miłosny, wyznanie jakiejś znanej dawniej, która nigdy zapomnieć nie mogła w obecnej niedoli szczęścia dawnego. - W ogień! W ogień! - zakrzyczał trzęsąc się ze śmiechu i nie chciał słuchać szumnych, patetycznych tyrad, zaklęć, błagań, zakończonych prośbą o pożyczkę. - Uważasz pan, jak ludzie mnie cenią! jak kochają moje ruble! Były listy i wymyślające najohydniej. Karol się powstrzymał, nie wiedząc, czy czytać. - Czytaj pan, wymyślają mi, ja to lubię, to przy-najmniej szczere, a często zabawniejsze niż tamte. Karol czytał list zaczynający się od słów: ,,Her-reszcie złodziejów łódzkich" - przechodził całą skalę klątw i wymyślań, z których najłagodniejsze brzmiały: "Świnio niemiecka, łotrze, zbrodniarzu, pijawko psie podły, kartoflarzu" - a kończył się takim frazesem: ,,Jeśli cię pomsta boska minie, to cię kara ludzka nie minie, ty podły psie i dręczycielu." List był bez podpisu. - On ma humor. Ha, ha, ha, wesołe bydlę. - Wie pan prezes, że ja już mam dosyć, już mi obrzydło. - Czytaj pan, napij się pan szaflikiem całym tych zgrzęz ludzkich, to dobrze robi na otrzeźwienie. To należy do psychologii Łodzi i waszego niedołęstwa. - Nie wszystkie listy są od Polaków, są i po niemiecku, nawet większa część jest w tym języku. - To właśnie dowodzi, że są wszystkie od Polaków. Wy macie zdolność do języków i do żebraniny wy to dobrze robicie - mówił z naciskiem. Karol popatrzył na niego oczami, w których zaczęły błyskać zielone skry gniewu i nienawiści, ale czytał dalej, jakąś denuncjację na głównego magazyniera, że kradnie towary. - Daj pan, o tym trzeba się przekonać. Schował list do kieszeni. Były jeszcze skargi na majstrów, były pogróżki odprawionych z roboty, były i takie denuncjacje, że któryś powiedział na Bucholca: "Świnia z wypalonymi oczami", ,,Stary złodziej", pisane ołówkiem na kawałkach papieru opakunkowego. - Daj pan ten list, to ważny, drogi dokument, co o mnie mówią moi ludzie - i uśmiechał się pogardliwie. - Pan myślisz, że ja codziennie czytam takie listy? Ha, ha, ha, August nimi podpala w piecu, cała korzyść z tego naciągania. - A swoją drogą pan prezes rocznie daje kilka ty sięcy rubli na różne cele publiczne. - Daję, daję, bo mi je z gardła wydzierają, bo muszę dla świętego spokoju rzucić jaką kość dla hołoty. - Dawniejsza zasada: "szlachectwo obowiązuje", zmieniła się dzisiaj na: "miliony obowiązują". - Głupia, nihilistyczna zasada. Co mnie obchodzi, ze zdychają z głodu, niech zdychają. Zawsze jakaś część ludzi musi nic nie mieć. Mnie nikt nie dał ani grosza, wszystko musiałem sobie wyrwać, wyrobić, więc dlaczego ja mam dawać drugim, za co? Niech mi kto udowodni, że powinienem. Komu ja mam dawać? Panom, którzy przehulali majątki, niech ich diabeł weźmie. Tu u was wszyscy chcą brać, a nikt robić nie chce. Mógł który z was tak jak ja przyjść do Łodzi, zabrać się do roboty, zrobiłby tak samo jak ja majątek. A dlaczego tak nie było? bo wyście w tym czasie robili u nas rewolucję... Ho! ho! Donkiszoci! - splunął z pogardą na własne nogi i śmiał się długo, rozbawiony niesłychanie. Karol chodził po pokoju nie chcąc nic mówić i chociaż zaczynało się w nim wszystko trząść z gniewu, milczał i udawał obojętnego, wiedział, że Bucholca nie przekona, a nie chciał mu się narażać. Bucholc zauważył to pewne udręczenie, jakie sprawiał Borowieckiemu, i dlatego właśnie gadał coraz boleśniejsze dla niego rzeczy, torturował go z rozmysłem; lubił, sprawiało mu to niezwykłą przyjemność, jeśli mógł męczyć kogoś i pluć w ludzkie dusze. Leża! nieomal w fotelu, z nogami, które się prawie przypiekały przy ogniu ustawicznie podsycanym, a w którym co chwila grzebał kijem; z twarzą szarożółtą niby trupa rozkładającego się, w której świeciły krwawo oczy złością i urąganiem. Okrągła czaszka, pokryta resztkami siwych włosów, odrzynała się jaśniej od ciemnego tła fotelu. Nie zamykał prawie ust, tylko z coraz większą pasją pluł na wszystko i kopał wszystko. Wyglądał niby bożek pookręcany w łachmany i szmaty, który w głębi swej świątyni złotej leży na milionach i nimi potężny urąga wszystkiemu, drwi ze słabości, szydzi z uczuć i samo człowieczeństwo nie podniesione milionami ma w pogardzie. Przerwał mu wreszcie lokaj, meldujący obiad. Dwóch ludzi wzięło z nim fotel i niosło do jadalni, położonej na drugim końcu domu. - Pan umiesz słuchać, pan jesteś mądry człowiek! - szepnął do Karola, idącego tuż obok. - To było wszystko bardzo ciekawe, co pan mówił, zajmowało mnie to bardzo jako materiały do patologii milionerów - rzekł poważnie, patrząc mu się w oczy. - Panie!... Nie przechylaj! - ryknął na lokaja, niosącego z lewej strony, uderzając go kijem w głowę. - Panie Borowiecki, ja pana szanuję bardzo, daj pan rękę. My się rozumiemy, my możemy dobrze żyć ze sobą, licz pan zawsze na mnie. W jadalni była już Bucholcowa i gdy męża ustawili przy stole, pocałowała go w głowę podając w zamian swoją rękę do ucałowania, usiadła naprzeciwko. Doktor był także, przystąpił pierwszy do Borowieckiego i przedstawił się. - Hamerstein, dr Juliusz Gustaw Hamerstein - powtórzył z naciskiem, gładząc wielką konopiastą brodę, spływającą mu aż do pół piersi. - Doktor homeopatii i wegetarianizmu. Kundel, kosztuje mnie cztery tysiące rubli rocznie, wypala moje drogie cygara i obiecuje, że albo mnie wyleczy, albo umrę... Doktór chciał coś oponować, ale stara bardzo cichutkim głosikiem zapraszała do obiadu, który zaraz lokaje zaczęli roznosić. Rozmowa toczyła się po niemiecku. - Pan nie wegetarianin? - pytał Hamerstein wyciągając brodę spod serwetki, w jaką był obwiązany. - Nie, panie. Jestem zupełnym panem wszystkich swoich władz - odparł dość cierpko, bo mu się niesmaczną wydała ta figura, jakby rozlana, z wielkim brzuchem, z wielką twarzą, z olbrzymią łysą czaszką? świecącą jak rondel świeżo wyczyszczony. Hamerstein poruszył się niecierpliwie, rzucił pogardliwe spojrzenie spod wypukłych niebieskich okularów i rzekł sucho: - Każda prawda bywa zawsze z początku wyśmiewaną. - Pan ma dużo zwolenników w Łodzi? - Siebie i moje psy chore na parchy, bo im weterynarz nie kazał dawać mięsa - drwił Bucholc, który siedział przy stole, ale nie jadł nic prócz kaszy owsianej z mlekiem. - Co Łódź, co cała Polska - barbarzyństwo! - Dlatego pan przyjechał? Dobre pole do apostolstwa. - Ja napisałem książkę o wegetarianizmie pod tytułem Naturalne pożywienie, mogę ją panu przysłać. - Dziękuję, przeczytam z ciekawością, ale wątpię, czy pan zyska we mnie adepta. - Pan prezes to samo mówił z początku, a teraz... - A teraz jesteś głupi, mój Hamer, bo tego nie rozumiesz, że jak się jest chorym, a cała głupia medycyna nie pomaga, to człowiek gotów jeździć do owczarzy, do księdza Kneippa, wreszcie nawet do twojej elektryczno - homeopatyczno - wegetariańsko-arszenikowej metody. - Bo ona jedynie pomaga, bo zasada homeopatii: similia similibus curantur, jest zasadą naturze ludzkiej najbardziej odpowiednią, jest jedynie prawdziwa. Pan prezes stwierdza ją na sobie najlepiej. - Dotychczas tak, ale jak się zmieni na gorsze, to możesz być doktor pewnym, że cię obiję kijem i każę razem z całą twoją blagą zrzucić ze schodów. - Kto daje nowe prawdy, bierze w nagrodę męczeństwo - szepnął sentencjonalnie, dmuchając w mleko. - Daj spokój z męczeństwem, ty bierzesz w nagrodę cztery tysiące rubli i twarz ci się świeci sadłem jak latarnia. Doktór podniósł w górę okulary, jakby powoływał sufit na świadka, ile cierpi, i jadł dalej kaszę z mlekiem. Półmisek sałaty z oliwą i drugi z kartoflami stał przed nim. Umilkli. Lokaje niby cienie przemykali się bez szelestu, śledząc, co mógł kto potrzebować. Jeden stał za Bucholcem i podawał natychmiast to, na czym wzrok jego zatrzymywał się. - Kundel! - mruczał czasami Bucholc, gdy się opóźnił lub źle podał. Bucholcowa z drugiej strony stołu siedziała nie biorąc zupełnie udziału w rozmowie. Jadła bardzo wolno, żując przednimi zębami, uśmiechała się niby maska woskowa bladymi ustami, spoglądała martwym wzrokiem na Borowieckiego, poprawiała chwilami koronkowy czepeczek, który stroił jej siwe włosy gładko przyczesane nad czołem żółtym i suchym, o pozapadanych skroniach, głaskała papugę, wiszącą na poręczy krzesła niby pęk barw najjaskrawszych, małą, pomarszczoną, żółtą ręką. Gdy jej było czego potrzeba, kiwała na lokaja i mówiła mu szeptem prawie niedosłyszalnym albo pokazywała palcem. Siedziała niby mumia, żyjąca tylko w pozostałych, automatycznych, najdłużej trwających ruchach. Obiad był najzwyklejszy, na sposób niemiecki. Mało mięsa, a wiele jarzyn. Zastawa bardzo zwykła: platery dobrze już zużyte, porcelana powyszczerbiana, malowana w gołąbki na brzegach talerzy. Dla Borowieckiego tylko podano koniak i kilka gatunków win, które mu sam Bucholc nalewał zachęcając: - Pij pan, panie Borowiecki, to jest dobre wino. Koniec obiadu szedł milcząco i nudnie. Cisza panowała przytłaczająca, czasem tylko papuga nic nie mogąc ściągnąć ze stołu krzyczała: "Kundel!'' Ale to samo rzucał szeptem Bucholc pod adresem lokaja. A każde słowo czy dźwięk rozlegało się echem, prawie huczało w tej wielkiej jadalni, w której mogło się pomieścić dwieście osób, obstawionej ciemnymi, dębowymi kredensami rzeźbionymi w stylu staroniemieckim i zydlami w tymże samym stylu. Wielkie okno weneckie, wychodzące na mury fabryk, dawało niewiele światła, rozświetlało tylko ten koniec stołu, przy którym siedzieli, reszta tonęła w jakimś rdzawym zmroku, z którego wynurzali się co chwila jak czarne cienie - lokaje. Słońce przedarło się z boku okna i rozlało smugę czerwonawego, przedzachodniego światła na pół stołu. - Zasłoń! - krzyknął Bucholc, bo nie lubił słonecznego światła, i patrzył z lubością w żyrandol, który rozbłysnął elektrycznością. Obiad się wreszcie skończył na pociechę Karola, któremu się już spać zachciało w tej ciszy i nudzie. Stara tak samo pocałowała męża w głowę, nadstawiając w zamian rękę i wyciągnęła ją następnie automatycznym ruchem do Borowieckiego, który już nie siedział długo, zamienił kilka słów po cichu z doktorem, bo Bucholc drzemał w fotelu, i nie żegnając się z nim, wyszedł. Jadalnia zupełnie opustoszała, został tylko śpiący Bucholc w fotelu i lokaj stojący o parę kroków, nieruchomy, wpatrzony, gotowy na każde skinienie. Borowiecki, wydostawszy się na ulicę, na świeże powietrze i na jasny, słoneczny dzień, odetchnął z uczuciem ulgi ogromnej. Odesłał konie Bucholca czekające na niego i poszedł pieszo, minął park i obok fabryki skręcił z Piotrkowskiej w małą nie brukowaną uliczkę, biegnącą w pola i z jednej strony obstawioną długimi, posępnymi koszarami dla robotników. Smutnie tam było i brzydko. Wielkie, dwupiętrowe szopy kamienne bez najmniejszych ozdób, nagie, czerwieniące się boleśnie nędzną cegłą ścian wykruszanych przez wiatry, przeglądały się w ulicy, pełnej cuchnącego błota; setki małych poprzepalanych okienek z rzadka bielejących się firankami lub ozdobionych doniczkami kwiatów, patrzyło w potężne korpusy fabryki rozkładając się po drugiej stronie drogi za wysokim parkanem i szeregiem olbrzymich topoli z uschniętymi czubkami, co stały niby szkielety groźne, rozgraniczając te smutne katakumby ludzkie, do jakich miały podobieństwo domy robotnicze, od fabryk, które w ciszy niedzielnego odpoczynku, oniemiałe, milczące, a potężne ogromem, wygrzewały w wiosennym słońcu, swoje potworne cielska i błyskały ponuro tysiącami okien. Borowiecki przesuwał się pod domami, po wąskich kładkach i kamieniach, miejscami zupełnie zalanymi przez błoto, które niby wodą falowało i rozpryskiwało się aż na parterowe okna- i na drzwi prowadzące do sień i kurytarzów, w których huczały krzyki dzieci. Za domami wszedł do długiego ogródka, graniczącego przez drogę z polami rozległymi, na których w oddaleniu czerwieniły się mury fabryk i porozrzucane samotnie domy. Wiatr stamtąd zawiewał zimny i wilgotny i szeleścił liściami żywopłotów grabowych,. co uschnięte, żółte, trzęsły się za każdym powiewem i opadały na czarne, rozmiękłe uliczki ogródka. W ogrodzie stał wysoki, jednopiętrowy dom, w którym mieszkał jego pomocnik Murray, było w tym domu i jego mieszkanie, jakie mu fabryka wyznaczyła, całe piętro lub parter do wyboru, ale Borowiecki miał nieprzezwyciężony wstręt do tego mieszkania smutnego. Z jednej strony z okien widać było podwórza domów robotniczych: od frontu szedł ogródek i widok na fabrykę, a z lewej szła tak samo jak od frontu ostatnia zamiejska ulica, nie brukowana, otoczona rowami o kilkołokciowej głębokości, nad którymi rosły stare, umierające drzewa, chylące się coraz bardziej, podmywane ściekami spływającymi z sąsiednich fabryk, a za nimi oczy leciały po wielkim kawale ziemi, pełnej dołów, kałuż, gnijącej wody, zafarbowanej odpływami z blichów i apretur, stosów rumowisk i śmieci, jakie tutaj wywożono z miasta, rozwalonych pieców cegielnianych, grup drzew poschniętych, śladów zagonów, kup gliny pozostawionej od jesieni, domków skleconych z desek i małych fabryczek pod samym lasem szajblerowskim, co swoją zdrową czerwonością i martwymi, twardymi konturami raziły wprost oczy. Nie cierpiał tego łódzkiego krajobrazu, wolał mieszkać w wynajętym mieszkaniu i niezbyt wygodnym, ale mieszkał w mieście i z przyjaciółmi, z którymi łączyła go nie tyle przyjaźń, co dawna zażyłość i przyzwyczajenie wieloletnie. Razem mieszkali przez cały czas studiów w Rydze, razem jeździli za granicę i razem przed kilku laty znaleźli się w Łodzi. Borowiecki był chemikiem-kolorystą, Baum tkaczem i przędzalnikiem, a Welt skończył kursa handlowe, W Łodzi mieli swoje nazwy złośliwe: Welt i dwa duże B. albo: Baum i S-ka, czyli trzech braci łódzkich. Murray wybiegł aż do ogródka na spotkanie i już z daleka wycierał ręce, które mu się wciąż pociły, wielką jak prześcieradło, żółtą chustką. - Myślałem, że pan już wcale nie przyjdzie. - Przecież obiecałem. - Jest u mnie jeden młody warszawiak, który niedawno przyjechał do Łodzi. - Któż taki? - pytał obojętnie, zdejmując palto w przedpokoju obwieszonym aż po sufit sztychami przeważnie nagich kobiet. - Handlowiec, zakłada jakąś agenturę. - U diabła, na dziesięciu spotkanych na ulicy sześciu jest świeżo przybyłych i zakładających agentury, a dziewięciu chcących zrobić miliony. - Toteż się w Łodzi robi gęsto. - Ba, żeby ci nowi byli kolor, ale to b e j c najpodlejszy. Kozłowski, ów warszawiak, podniósł się niedbale z kanapki na przywitanie i opadł z powrotem ciężko, pił ustawicznie herbatę, którą mu z samowara nalewał Murray. Rozmowa zawiązała się żywo, bo Murray był rano w mieście i opowiadał o skutkach bankructw. - Ze dwadzieścia firm diabli wezmą zaraz, a z ilu takie plajty wypuszczą krew, to się pokaże. W każdym razie Wolkman się chwieje, Grosman, zięć Grunspana, oblicza się; Fryszman, mówią, że on tylko czekał takiej okazji i zaraz dzisiaj z wielkim pośpiechem' położył się, bał się, żeby mu czasem nie przeszkodziłi, potrzebuje zarobić, ma wypłacać posag zięciowi. Mówią, że i Trawiński latał dzisiaj po bankierach, coś z nim źle, pan go zna, panie Borowiecki. - Nasz kolega z Rygi. - Widzę, że tutaj cała Sodoma i Gomora - wykrzyknął Kozłowski mieszając herbatę. - A cóż w Warszawie słychać, wciąż Mikado? - zapytał Karol drwiąco. - Mówi pan o dawnej przeszłości, o bardzo dawnej. - Nie jestem au courant spraw warszawskich, przyznaję się szczerze. - Widzę to, otóż u nas panuje teraz Ptasznik z Tyrolu, wspaniała heca. Jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz, ptaszku mój! Zaczął nucić bezwiednie i z lubością. - Powiadam panu, że Czosnowska jest boska po prostu. - Cóż to za dama? - Pan nie wie? Naprawdę pan nie wie? ha, ha, ha! - zaczął się śmiać na całe gardło. - Panie Robercie, pokażcie mi to nowe urządzenie - prosił Karol. I wyszli zaraz na drugą stronę domu. - Ależ to cały magazyn pięknych mebli! - wykrzyknął zdziwiony. - Co, ładne, prawda? - szeptał z dumą i zadowoleniem i jego wybladłe oczy promieniowały, szerokie usta śmiały mu się, gdy pokazywał całe urządzenie domu. Był salonik maleńki, elegancki, zapchany meblami o żółtych obiciach, stojącymi na bladofiołkowym dywanie, obwieszony portierami, także żółtymi. - To jest ładna kombinacja! - zawołał Karol, z przyjemnością patrząc na harmonię, w jaką zlewały się barwy. - Co, ładne, prawda? - wołał uszczęśliwiony wycierając wciąż ręce, żeby dotknąć jedwabnych sznelowych firanek. Garb mu drgał i unosił co chwila surdut na plecach. który obciągał ustawicznie. - To będzie jej pokój, jej buduar - szepnął cicho, z namaszczeniem wprowadzając do maleńkiego pokoiku, zastawionego miniaturowymi sprzętami i masami cacek porcelanowych. Pod oknem wielka żardinierka złocona dźwigała cały bukiet kwitnących różnokolorowych hiacyntów. - Ależ pan o niczym, jak widzę nie zapomniałeś. - Ja myślę o tym przecie - rzekł mocno, wytarł ręce, obciągnął surdut i kościsty długi nos wsadził w kwiaty, głęboko oddychając ich zapachem. Pokazał mu jeszcze sypialnię i mały pokoik od tyłu. Wszystkie były również elegancko i z komfortem umeblowane, wszędzie znać było rękę człowieka znawcy i kochającego bardzo przyszłą swoją żonę. Wrócili do saloniku. Karol usiadł i patrzył z uczuciem podziwu na niego. - Znać, że pan kochasz głęboko - szepnął. - Kocham, kocham bardzo! Żebyś pan wiedział. jak wciąż myślę o niej. - A ona? - Cicho!... nie mówmy o tym - przerwał prędko, zmieszany jego zapytaniem. Zaczął strzepywać z krzesła jakiś pył nie istniejący, aby pokryć wzruszenie. Karol zamilkł, palił papierosa i czuł, że go obejmuje senność; usadowił się wygodniej w fotelu, palił, przymykał oczy lub patrzył przez okno w sine niebo, na którym w dali rysowały się czarne sylwetki kominów fabrycznych. Cisza ich ogarnęła senna. Murray wycierał ręce, obciągał surdut, gładził całą dłonią swoje potężne, czysto wygolone szczęki i zapatrzył się w dywan, w te blade kwiatki margeritek, jakie zajmowały środkowe pole. Jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz, ptaszku mój! Drgał przyduszonymi dźwiękami śpiew Kozłowskiego i cichy głos fortepianu przeciskał się do saloniku, i niby słodką rosą dźwięków opadał na ich głowy. Borowiecki walczył ze snem, pociągał papierosa, ale ręka mu ciężyła i opadała na poręcz fotelu. Murray się rozmarzał przyszłym szczęściem, żył tą nadzieją ożenienia się. Jego miękka, prawie kobieca dusza rozpływała się w tysiącznych drobiazgach, którymi napełnił mieszkanie, i z góry cieszył się wrażeniem, jakie to musi zrobić na żonie. Chciał mówić, ale spostrzegł, że Borowiecki śpi w najlepsze, zrobiło mu się trochę przykro, więc nie budząc go przysłonił okno storą, wyjął mu z ręki palącego się papierosa i wyszedł na palcach. Kozłowski wciąż śpiewał i brzdąkał na fortepianie. - Może pan zaśpiewa jaką miłosną, tylko bardzo taką, no, gorącą piosnkę! Ja panu tymczasem naleję harbaty - prosił Anglik Murray. - Z jakiej operetki? - Ja nie wiem z jakiej. Ja tylko bardzo lubię śpiewy miłosne. Kozłowski bardzo chętnie zaczął mu wyśpiewywać rozmaite popularne w Warszawie piosnki. - Widzi pan, to nie to, ja nie umiem nazwać, bo za mało znam wasz język, ale chciałbym coś słodkiego i ładnego, te, co pan śpiewał, są ordynarne bardzo. - Proszę pana, ja je we wszystkich warszawskich salonach śpiewałem. - Ja panu wierzę, źle powiedziałem, bo one są ładne, tylko zaśpiewaj pan jeszcze. Kozłowski zaczął nucić półgłosem ze swego niewyczerpanego repertuaru piosnki Tostiego; śpiewał niestrudzenie i wszystkie, jakie umiał; jego tenorowy, mały, ale metaliczny głosik, umyślnie przytłumiony, dźwięczał prześlicznie. Murray zasłuchał się cały, zapomniał nalewać herbaty, nie wycierał rąk, nie obciągał surduta, tylko całą duszą pił tę słodką, namiętną, palącą, to znowu melancholijną muzykę, słuchał całą istotą, aż mu oczy pływały we łzach zachwytu, a małpia długa twarz drgała ze wzruszenia. Tom I Rozdział V